


The Boy Who Flew

by Slowlyunbreaking



Category: Struck by Lightning (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowlyunbreaking/pseuds/Slowlyunbreaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson is truly remembered at his funeral and Malerie makes a plan to continue what Carson started with the help of two of the people that they blackmailed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Flew

It was brighter that day than it had been in a while. Carson's mother stood silent behind her mother's wheelchair. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She didn't think she had any tears left inside of her. She looked around the room and felt almost happy deep down, there were so many people there. So many people came for her son.

Malerie was crying. She was standing with her video-camera loose in her right hand, while her left clutched a copy of the Literary Magazine. She stood over by the flowers, away from everyone else, but close to Carson. Close to her best friend. She finally turned and looked around the room, seeing all the people she and Carson blackmailed, watching as they lied to everyone about how much they loved him, when she knew the truth. She knew that everyone secretly hated him. She was the only one who loved him. She was the only one who knew him.

She didn't notice, however, Vicki standing in the back of the room. She looked like everyone else, which wasn't normal for her, not by a long shot. But she looked genuinely sad, not like the other fakers that crowded into the room. She kept fiddling with her sleeve, pulling it down over and over again as if it would magically get longer. Only Carson would know the truth why she was doing this. She was truly sad. Deep down she knew that Carson wanted to help her, he wanted to do something and she though “What if I had let him?” but she didn't hold onto that thought, she couldn't. If she did, she would start crying just as hard as Malerie was on the other side of the room.

Claire and Remy were working the room, saying how much they loved Carson and how he was such a great friend to them, all along with their fake smiles and crazy lies. Nicholas sat alone while Scott followed Claire and Remy's lead. Nicholas was sad too. He didn't like Carson, hell, he didn't respect him either. But something inside of him felt for Carson. Something inside of him made him sad. He knew that Carson could have ruined his life, but he didn't. He never told a soul about him and Scott. He could have destroyed everything but he didn't. He only did what he did so he could get out. He just wanted to get out. That sparked something in Nicholas that Vicki was feeling a few feet away from him. The two shared a glance, but said nothing, almost as if they knew what the other was thinking.

Emilo was also sitting alone. He didn't look sad, he didn't look happy, he was just there. He had no expression at all, anyone walking by would guess that he was forced to be there, but he wasn't. He wanted to pay his respects, he respected Carson. He respected his determination and his drive. He didn't hate him for the trouble he got the school into or the fact that Carson blackmailed him. He respected him for that. He slowly bowed his head and closed his eyes, as if silently screaming his respect to wherever Carson was now.

As if it was said aloud, Vicki and Nicholas did the same. Both silently saying “Thank you.” to Carson with their heads bowed and their eyes shut. A moment later the priest tapped Malerie on the shoulder to get her attention. Carson's mother wanted Malerie to say a few words, which Malerie was happy to. She wanted to be able to say something about her best friend. To make one final impression of him before he was truly gone.

She stepped up to the podium as everyone took a seat, everyone they blackmailed sat down in the second row. Carson's mother, father, grandmother, and future step mother were the only ones in the front. Malerie cleared her throat and looked at everyone, placing her video camera on the edge of the podium facing everybody. Then she spoke. “Carson was my best friend. We had some crazy times together.” Malerie had to choke back tears. “Before he died he did one final thing that I think was the most important thing he has ever done.” Malerie opened up the Literary Magazine to the first page and looked back at everyone. “Carson once told me that the first story he ever wrote was for his grandmother, it read: Once upon a time, there was a boy, who wanted to fly. He told me that his grandmother said only a few days ago that she wanted to know whether that boy ever learned how to fly.” Malerie looked down at her now shaking hands and she held the Literary Magazine open in front of her. “Before he died he added a page to his Literary Magazine, he put one in every copy, and I know he would want everyone to hear this, especially his grandmother.” She looked at the old woman in the wheelchair who looked sad. “To Grandma, Once upon a time, there was a boy who flew.”

With that Malerie stepped down and took a seat next to Carson's future step mother. For a moment no one even moved. Then the priest stepped up and looked around the room. “Would anyone else like to say a few words.” There was silence in the room, then someone stood up, it was Vicki. She walked up to the podium and looked out at everyone.

“Carson and I weren't friends. We didn't really even get along. But he was a good person. He found out something about me and he didn't judge. He wanted to help me and when I pushed him away, he didn't push back. He kept my secret even when he didn't have to and that is the most wonderful thing anyone could have ever done for me and I just wanted to say thank you, even though we weren't friends, he was still a good friend.” Vicki didn't reveal her secret, and no one asked her to, but some people in the audience smiled. They knew she was right.

Emilo walked up just them and looked at everyone. “Carson was friend. He will be missed.” that was all he said, he might have been pretending the whole time and didn't want to break it, but he did need to say something, and he knew Carson would have been proud with as much.

Nicholas walked up next. He looked out at everyone and took in a deep breath. “Carson wasn't always a great person, but no one ever really is. He knew something about me that I could barely admit to myself, and he didn't tell anyone. He could have and ruined everything, but he didn't. Even though he used the threat of my secret against me, he never told anyone. I think that earns him a little respect, from everyone. He didn't have many friends, and almost everyone hated him, but he kept going and he tried to not hurt everyone around him like we all do. We all try so hard to be accepted, well he accepted everyone, whether he liked them or not. And he has taught me something.” Nicholas looked over to the coffin sitting just feet away from him and smiled. “He taught me that it's okay to be me, so that's why I'm proud to say right now, that I'm gay. Thank you.” he said the end very quickly and almost jumped away from the podium and rushed to his seat. There were a few gasps in the room but no one said anything else.

The priest went to move back to the podium but someone jumped in front of him before he could. Claire. She looked at everyone with her normal Cheerleader charm and smiled. “I think we can all agree that we didn't really like Carson all that much, but like everyone up here has said, there was something good about him. He might have been a complete jerk, but he kept secrets, sure he used them to his advantage, but he kept them. He may have ruined our chances of having a great Prom or of ever leaving campus during school again because of his big mouth, but you know what I've realized. I've realized that he was trying to help. He might have done it wrong, but he tried, and that earned a little of my respect. So here's to Carson, he wasn't understood, but he should have been.” her speech wasn't Oscar worthy, but she did get a few smiles from the people sitting down, and a few angry glares from the front row.

As the service ended and people slowly left, Malerie, Vicki, and Nicholas stayed behind. Emilio thought about it, then decided better and left with the group. Carson's mom wheeled his grandmother out of the room and into the reception area to get something to eat. The three of them were alone with the open coffin. Malerie's hand reached out and touched Carson's, lifting it up slightly to slide the Literary Magazine under it. She looked at the other two and smiled halfheartedly. “He would have been happy that you said something. That you didn't hate him as much as you lead on.” Malerie said turning to walk away.

“I never hated him.” Vicki said, making Malerie stop. “I didn't like him, but I never hated him.”

“Me either.” Nicholas said. He looked around the room and Malerie could see his hands shaking by his sides.

“He wanted to start another Literary Magazine and writers club at Clover Community College. Since he's not here I was going to do it in his honor. Would you two like to be the first members?”

They looked at each other, something they had been doing a lot lately, and nodded. “Sure.” Vicki said glancing at Carson's body and back to Malerie. “Yeah.”

Nicholas didn't say anything he just nodded and walked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets and disappearing out of the room. Vicki followed. Malerie stood behind for another moment, turning back to Carson's body. “I'm gonna miss you, best friend. But I'll make sure that you're remembered.” She placed her hand atop his for a moment before turning and walking away. 

Little did she know that sitting on top of his own coffin, was Carson's spirit. Silently smiling as his best friend left the room. “I'm going to miss you too, Malerie. I really am.” Then as he slowly started to fade away he closed his eyes and turned his head up. “I can't wait to see you again grandma, and then you'll truly know that that boy from the story finally flew.” With that he was gone and all that was left of him was a body in a coffin and a memory in the hearts of all those who truly did care for him.  



End file.
